Just A Good Story
by meemzey
Summary: My take on Teddy & Henry's relationship, starting a few hours after their final scene in the Season 7 finale. R&R please!
1. Pudding Would Be Nice

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Teddy or Henry. If I did, they would have been together a lot sooner!:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: <span>Pudding Would Be Nice

"_You're my husband. And…and I think I'm falling in love with you." She smiled as he dipped his head slightly to kiss her again._

Henry smiled again at the memory of his wife saying she loved him. He had been trying for weeks to get her to admit that she had feelings for him, or to get her to realize that he had feelings for her. He chuckled slightly thinking about how oblivious she had been, or maybe she had known all along and had just been ignoring his subtle advances. At this point it didn't really matter to him either way. She had said she loved him. Teddy Altman loved him. Teddy Altman, his _wife_, had said she loved him. Or rather, that she was on her way to being in love with him. It didn't matter, that was good enough for him for now. His phone buzzed on his bedside table, and he smiled seeing that it was her.

'_I miss you too:) But the chief would have a fit if I stayed there with you. And I wouldn't be able to be on anymore of your cases if he knew we were involved.'_

He smiled as he tried to think of a plausible excuse to get her to come back to the hospital for the night.

'_I don't care what the chief would say. He was rooting for me anyway:) And it would be okay for you not to be on my cases anymore, we are involved now, and I'm not asking my doctor to visit me. I'm asking my wife to visit me.'_

He smiled, satisfied with his response and sent it. He picked up his book again, he would have to try and read to pass some time until his wife, he loved calling her that, caved into him and came back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Teddy had been smiling ever since she left the hospital. She wished she hadn't had to leave, she wanted to talk to her husband more. She wanted to know everything she could about him. But she was tired, and the chief would have had a huge problem with her staying with him. He already didn't approve of their relationship. And until today it had been strictly business, or so she had tried to convince herself. She reached for her phone on the bedside table as it began vibrating.<p>

'_I miss you:) Come back. Xoxo (even though these aren't as good as the real thing)'_ she smiled to herself again as she texted back. She thought back to the first time she had met him while she waited for him to respond.

_She looked like she was having a rough day, so Henry thought he's try and cheer her up a little. _

"_How do I look?" he asked._

"_I'm about to propose to my girlfriend. So, besides the gown, and the IV, and the ghostly pallor from being in the hospital for the past week. What do you think? Do I have a shot?" he noticed this made her smile slightly._

"_She'd be a fool to say no." she answered, smiling genuinely this time. His floor came and the attendant wheeled him out. _

"_Goodluck!" she called after him, smiling to herself._

The sound of her phone buzzing brought Teddy out of her thoughts.

'_I don't care what the chief would say. He was rooting for me anyway:) And it would be okay for you not to be on my cases anymore, we are involved now, and I'm not asking my doctor to visit me. I'm asking my wife to visit me.'_

She sighed, he was making this very hard for her, and she had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. She started debating whether she should go or stay, but before she could think of an excuse to stay home she got another text.

'_Just come back Teddy. You can bring a bag with clothes and everything you'll need for tomorrow in it. My surgery is at 10am, and you wanted to be here. And you need to come into talk to Richard about getting your job back. This way you'll already be here. It just makes more sense.'_

Teddy sighed again. She threw back the covers with a smile and packed her bag, not bothering to change out of her pajama pants and t-shirt. As she was leaving she sent him a text.

'_I'll be there in 15. You owe me:)'_

* * *

><p>Henry chuckled to himself, he knew that last text would get her to cave. All he had to do was use logic with her.<p>

'_Of course, I'll pay you in kisses;) See you soon.'_

He sent the text and pushed the call button. After several minutes a nurse came in.

"Mr. Burton? Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yes, please. I'm going to need two pudding cups, and two spoons. Please." She nodded and disappeared out the door, only to return several minutes later with what he had asked for.

"Anything else Mr. Burton?"

"That's it, thanks. Oh. But could you shut the window blinds on your way out?" Again she nodded and did as he asked. Several minutes later Teddy stood in his doorway. He smiled up at her.

"I'm glad you came back." He said as she came in and shut the door behind her. She smiled at him and set her bag down in the chair next to his bed and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I am too." She said pulling away. Then, noticing the pudding she laughed.

"What's this?"

"Well, we never got to eat that pudding earlier."

She smiled at him again and scooted into the bed next to him, grabbing a pudding and a spoon.

"Pudding sounds great." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll…? What did you all think? Reviews pleaseee!<strong>


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teddy or Henry. Or any of the other Grey's characters. I only own a hideous bridesmaid dress (staring at me from the back of my door), this crappy old laptop (can't be moved more than 3 feet from an outlet due to the fact that if you unplug it, it dies), and 3 very annoying dogs (currently all taking up every inch of space on my bed). I can only dream of owning something as awesome as Teddy, Henry, or anything having to do with Grey's Anatomy…**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad that this story is so well liked! I'm so so so so SO a million times sorry for the insanely long wait for this chapter. :( I had planned to try and update roughly once a week, but I had some writer's block and just couldn't write for crap. Then I went on vacation, then my dad both came home on leave from the Air Force, then one of my brother's got engaged, then I went to visit my grandparents, & then my lovely bestfriend surprised me by coming home on leave from the Army! (I could kill him for stopping my heart though) Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon with happiness right now! But it all sure did put a halt to my writing. For which I will be sorry about forever I think, due to the simple fact that I feel like I've let you all down and none of these happenings are actually good excuses. So, once again I'm INSANELY, INCREDIBLY, HONESTLY, SORRY! Hopefully this chapter is somewhat good and can live up to everyone's expectations! **

**I would also like to thank Kashtien James, who has agreed to be my sounding board for this story! She hasn't started yet, but I'm thanking her for agreeing to help me (if she still wants to after my long unexcused absence), hopefully she won't get sick of me. If you guys haven't read her stories, I would highly recommend them! She writes some great Teddy/Henry fics! **

**Thanks again for all your patience and reviews! They are so appreciated!**

** ~Meredith**

**Chapter 2: ****Home Sweet Home**

Teddy walked into the hospital with a smile, today Henry was finally coming home. It had been two weeks since his procedure and he had been doing great. Richard continued to say how impressed he was with Henry's progress, but Teddy had expected it. She knew he was great and would have no problem with the adjustments. Over the past two weeks Teddy and Henry had been getting to know each other, they spent hours talking and laughing with each other. And finally today she was going to get to take him home. She made her way up to his room, still smiling.

"How is he doing today?" she asked the nurse at the station before she went in. She smiled at Teddy.

"Oh you know how he is." She laughed.

"He's doing great though. Very good mood today." The nurse said with a wink. Teddy laughed and thanked the nurse before walking to Henry's room.

"Hey." She smiled, leaning against his doorway. He looked up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey yourself."

"So, are you ready to get out of here?" she asked as she moved into his room. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before he answered.

"More than ready. The question is, are _you _ready?" he asked winking. She blushed slightly and nodded, sitting down on his bed, as Richard walked in with Dr. Bailey and the younger Dr. Grey.

"Hello Henry, Dr. Altman." Richard said with a smile and nod to the couple. The pair smiled and nodded in return to all the doctors.

"Well Henry, your morning labs and vitals were perfect, as normal." Dr. Bailey said.

"I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. Dr. Grey here will go over your discharge instructions and papers with you and then you'll be free to go. I hope not to see you again anytime soon, as a patient of course, in this hospital Mr. Burton!" she said with a smile and wave as she left the room. Richard stepped up next.

"Just wanted to see you off, and wish you luck." He said shaking Henry's hand.

"Thank you Dr. Webber. I really appreciate you putting me on your trial."

"Now just remember that you'll have to come back in three to four weeks to make sure that everything is okay and going well." Richard said as he looked from Henry to Teddy, both nodded in understanding.

"Chief, I just wanted to thank you." Teddy said.

"It really means so much to me, to us, that you put Henry on the trial. We're so grateful for this opportunity." Richard smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting. Good luck, and see you in several weeks." He smiled as he headed out of the room.

"Alright then Mr. Burton." Lexie said as she stepped up.

"Let's get started so you can get out of here. Now, you'll need to take it easy for the next week. No heavy lifting, try and relax as much as possible, and uhhh…no…strenuous activities…"she said blushing slightly as she placed the forms on the table for them to sign. Teddy blushed a deep scarlet as well at the obvious implications that the younger doctor had been making. Henry just chuckled and signed the papers then passed them to Teddy to sign.

"Okay then, you're free to go. But make sure you still monitor your blood sugar levels just to be on the safe side. And good luck Mr. Burton." Lexie said as she smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later Teddy pushed open the front door of Henry's apartment. Throwing the keys, her purse and the wet umbrella on the floor beside the door; she turned back to Henry and put an arm around his waist, which caused him to laugh at her.<p>

"I can walk Teddy. I'm not going to fall over."

"Shushhh!" she scolded him again. She felt like she had been doing it ever since they left his hospital room.

"The doctors said you have to take it easy and relax. So that's exactly what you're going to do for the next week. And I'm going to make sure of it. Now, bed or couch?"

"Couch. But you're a doctor and you know that I'm perfectly fine walking!"

Teddy shook her head as she moved him to the couch and helped him get comfortable. She tried to hide the smile that was slowly creeping across her face. Her attempt was made nearly impossible when Henry tugged her down onto his lap.

"Listen here _Mrs. Burton._" he said as he held her captive on his lap.

"Just because I need to take it easy for the next few days, doesn't mean that I'm a complete invalid. I can walk."

"Okay but I just think it would be smart if you didn't until tomorrow." She started, but she stopped when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Fine." She conceded with a sigh.

"But this is not over, _Mr. Burton_. You may have won this battle but you haven't won the war."

Henry wrapped his arms tight around her waist and buried his face in her hair, loving the smell and the softness against his skin.

"Of course not, I wouldn't expect anything less." He breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's a short chapter. It's official. I'm awful :( I'm dying here with the writer's block! If anyone had any ideas or things that they want to see happen please please please let me know! I'll try and work everything in. I do have some ideas though, that I just can't wait to write and put up! I think you guys will love them!;) But I need to do a little more fluff before I do them! So let me know you wonderful people! Love you all for reading this far and sticking with this fic! <strong>

**Please don't forget to review! I love getting them! 3**


End file.
